Fashionably Late
by gatehead81
Summary: Some light-hearted fluff. Even off-duty Sam hates to be late for anything and as they wait for Daniel her frustration rises. Jack on the other hand has a completely different issue entirely. Join them as they sit in his car waiting for the interminably tardy Dr Jackson. J/S Humour/Friendship, non-ship one-shot.


**AN: Another little one-shot. A cranky Sam can be a cheeky Sam, even to her own CO! Enjoy...and please review, I would really appreciate it :) Un-edited.**

**Summary: Some light-hearted fluff. Even off-duty Sam hates to be late for anything and as they wait for Daniel her frustration rises. Jack on the other hand has a completely different issue entirely. Join them as they sit in his car waiting for the interminably tardy Dr Jackson. J/S Humour/Friendship, non-ship one-shot.**

* * *

**FASHIONABLY LATE**

* * *

They were all dressed up and ready to go out to Cassie's graduation ceremony. The young woman had insisted that all of SG-1 be present alongside her Mom as she celebrated her achievement and so it was with great pride that Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had accepted the invite. Jack had already picked up Sam from her place and now they waited outside Daniel's apartment for the ever tardy man to show up. Teal'c was travelling with Janet.

"Come on Daniel!" Sam grumbled as she smoothed out the fine fabric of her not quite new but never actually worn dress. "I'm going to call him again, do you think I should call him?"

Jack tipped his head back and looked out the window and up at where the light was still on in Daniel's place. "Carter I really don't think that's going to..." Just at that the light flicked off. "Never mind, here he comes now."

"Finally!" Sam breathed out, leaning over Jack to seek confirmation for herself. "I really, really don't want to be late...I hope there is no traffic."

"Relax Sam, I'll get us there, you know I will, I always do."

Carter could not help but smile, Jack was always so calm when it came to these kinds of things. She on the other hand was a ball of pent up nerves, anyone would think she was the one that was going to be on stage.

Daniel finally appeared on the other side of the street. "What the heck is that?" Jack asked in incredulous tones.

"What is what?" Sam asked, peering out the window to see what had got Jack so fascinated.

"That suit Sam. He can't seriously be thinking of wearing that!"

"Well obviously he is, what's wrong with it, its..." but there really was no words to describe the flamboyant material that adorned the archaeologist.

"It's a little gay don't you think?"

"Sir!" Sam chastised. "You can't say that!"

"Well it is!"

Sam scowled at her CO and said nothing more, rather she looked out to see whether or not Daniel had spotted them yet.

Clearly he had because where he stood waiting for the walk sign to turn green, he waved over at them, smiling brightly. Both Jack and Sam smiled falsely and waved back.

"Seriously Sam, I do not want to be seen with him dressed like that...it's embarrassing." Jack voiced through his stiff smile.

"Well too bad Jack." Sam replied, her words slightly forced through her teeth. "We don't have any more time, we need to leave now."

Daniel was fast approaching the car. Jack made to get out. "I'm just going to go tell him and we'll be two minutes whilst I pick him out something else."

Sam grabbed his arm and forced him to stay in place, the look in her eyes was fierce as Jack's surprised head popped up to see what was the matter. "I swear to god Jack O'Neill if you get out of this car and tell Daniel that the jacket he is wearing is gay it won't matter what type of jacket you yourself are wearing."

The treat was far from idle but Jack was slow to catch the meaning. "What?" came his automatic response.

"You won't need that jacket or a gay jacket, it's a straight-jacket you'll be needing by the time I'm done with you. I will NOT be late for Cassie's big day simply because you take exception to Daniel's choice of clothing!"

Jack sat glued into place by sheer shock at her threatening outburst. "Okay, it's alright. Calm down Sam. I'll get him to take it off or something, just...let go of my arm, I think your false nails are starting to draw blood!"

Sam instantly relinquished her CO's arm and while he rubbed it, scowling at her she stared resolutely out of her own window.

The car door opened. "Hi guys." Daniel sang brightly as he hopped in. He looked from one to the other. "Is something wrong?"

For a few moments neither Jack or Sam responded to his enquiry. "No, not at all." Jack eventually answered. "Nice jacket by the way!"

"It is isn't it?" enthused the archaeologist. "Wait...what's wrong with it?"

"Oh for the love of all things physics! Will you just drive already Jack, or it'll be me that needs the straight-jacket!" Sam burst out. "You know I hate being late!"

"Okay, okay, alright already, I'm going, I'm going. Gees!" Easily the engine turned over and Jack indicated his intention to pull out into the busy lane.

Daniel scratched his head, obviously he had missed something. "I thought it was fashionable to be late." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam just huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes, arms folded. Jack on the other hand glanced over his shoulder as he spoke. "Well apparently we aren't going to be late...or fashionable." he grumbled, wincing at the thought of the stares they were all going to receive. Maybe Sam was right, being late and calling extra attention to their arrival was definitely not a good thing today. Determined to get there on time he stepped on the gas. Besides Cassie would want to speak to them before it all started...maybe she would be allowed to talk some sense into Daniel!

END

* * *

**AN: Thank 'Cyanide and Happiness' for Sam's little jacket pun...was kinda the inspiration. **


End file.
